


I'll Tell You Mine (If You Tell Me Yours)

by MarchnoGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Auror Training, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Post-Hogwarts, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Potions, Potions Accident, Rutting, Smitten Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: When a cauldron of Veritaserum explodes all over Harry and Malfoy, Harry has the chance to finally discover Malfoy’s secrets. And maybe something about himself too.---Vietnamese version availablehere.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 76
Kudos: 1659
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	I'll Tell You Mine (If You Tell Me Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/gifts).



> I'm not sure of what this is, but I had the best friends with me while writing it.❤️  
> Gifting it to the lovely Etalice because when I was panicking and didn't know if keeping writing this, she encouraged me being the sweetest bean in the world. ❤️
> 
> Thank you to my support crew, [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney), [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98), [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) and [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha). 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

When Lucius Malfoy died, age forty-eight, it was on the front page of every Wizarding newspaper. 

“He was part-Veela,” Ron declared over lunch. 

Harry’s head snapped up. “Excuse me?”

“That’s why his death is all over the place. People are speculating,” Hermione murmured between one bite and another. 

Harry hadn’t spared one thought about Lucius Malfoy, had stopped reading journals early, sick of the way they misled information. Especially about his own life. 

But at the news, unexpected memories of Hogwarts flooded Harry’s brain— Malfoy sliding down the bannister of the Great Hall, cloak billowing behind him; Malfoy sneering whenever he crossed paths with Harry, hair glistening; Malfoy looking down at him from the branches of a tree, eyes bright. 

Then, more recent memories. Malfoy in his Potions laboratory, goggles tight on his forehead; long, silky hair dishevelled where the band fit against the back of his head; red circles around his eyes. Icy, stormy, brilliant eyes. Rolled up sleeves, the golden hairs of his arms exposed, flasks all around him, pearly beads of perspiration above his lip, his neck, his collarbones. 

“I guess that explains things,” Harry mused, deaf to whatever conversation Ron and Hermione were involved in.

“Oh really, like what? Like how he’d always supported Pureblood supremacy without being an actual pureblood?” Harry wasn’t sure if Hermione was more annoyed or angry— either way, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were gleaming, like when she’d caught Rita Skeeter and finally had the occasion to punish her. 

“Err, just… you know, how Malfoy looks so handsome? It makes sense now.” 

Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. Ron’s eyebrows crinkled as he regarded Harry. 

“Do you think Malfoy’s handsome?” 

Harry blinked, feeling his face heating up at the slight accusation in Ron’s voice. “I… Everyone knows…” he said. His mouth suddenly seemed dry, and when he tried to swallow, he ended up in a fit of coughs. 

Hermione’s eyes were comically wide. “Then the news mustn’t have reached me, Harry.” 

“Or me,” Ron concluded, one eyebrow raised. “We could ask the others, though, just to be sure.” He snorted, taking out his mobile. 

Harry reached out, trying to grab Ron’s arm. “No! Stop, you traitor! I was kidding!”

“Sure, sure.” Ron slipped away from Harry’s grip, running to the other side of the living room, mouth close to his mobile. “So guess who—” he started speaking, laughing his arse off in the process. “—guess who just admitted, yes admitted!, that Draco Malfoy is… how was it, Hermione? Ah yes, _handsome_.” He burst in peals of laughter, sending what Harry suspected was a voice message. 

Hermione was holding Harry back; she was laughing too. Ron started again, “Oh, he also said —and I’m quoting— that _everyone_ knows it!” He was laughing so hard he fell to the floor, tears running wild on his cheeks. 

“You’re the worst friends in the world,” Harry muttered, but he was already laughing as well. 

He took out his phone, in time to see Neville’s reply on their WhatsApp group.

_‘Harry, of course. Honey, I’m happy you finally admitted it. Now you can pursue your love with no shame.’_

Followed by Seamus’ reply. 

_‘I don’t think that’s shared knowledge, Harry, I’m sorry. But I’m glad you found the guts to admit it. Cheers! :champagne_glass:’_

Harry huffed as his supposed best friends kept laughing and sending silly messages on their chat. Why couldn’t he learn to just shut his mouth?

***

Harry was still training when the news about the Malfoys came out.

He hadn’t joined the Aurors right after the War like the majority of his friends. He’d wanted to travel, to feel carefree for once; to see the world, to ride dragons with Charlie in Romania— and so he’d gone off the radar for two years. 

When he returned to London, he felt slightly better, though still uncertain what to do with his life. Ron, Smith, and what’s-his-name from Ravenclaw had joined the Aurors right after the War -- Harry decided to try and follow their lead. Kingsley had still insisted on getting him into the program, and eventually, Harry found himself enrolled.

“Hey, Rookie.” Ron clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder and winked. 

“Auror Weasley,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. Ron was only kidding, Harry knew that. Ron was happy to have him there. Everyone seemed thrilled to have Harry Potter in the Aurors ranks. 

That still didn’t prevent him from the ‘special treatment’ designated for Rookies. Harry’s partner was an older Auror, Auror Harvey, who was close to retirement and stank of old wardrobes. 

It was routine to be assigned to retiring Aurors to help with paperwork and ‘learn from their elders.’ All Harry had learned from Auror Harvey was how to hijack the last waffle in the breakroom. Not that Harry was ungrateful, but still. 

Harry entered Harvey’s office, yawning profusely, to find his partner asleep at his desk. Harry snapped the door shut, waking Harvey up, shooting him a forced grin.

“Good morning Auror Harvey,” Harry said, leaning a large cup of cappuccino on his desk. “What do you have for me today?”

“Rookies,” Harvey exhaled, voice mussed from sleep. “Always want the action. Ah, young man, when you’re in the field you’ll mourn these days.”

“I really doubt that,” Harry muttered, still standing in front of Harvey’s desk, fidgeting with his hands.

Harvey raised a thick eyebrow, an action that looked extremely hard for him. “Well, today’s Friday, kid. You know what that means? Potions day. I need you to go retrieve some potions for the Ministry. Be back here in an hour. That’s all, shoo.”

Harry nodded sharply; he saw that coming and he had prepared for this moment. It had been a long week. After the big Malfoys revelation, everyone at the Ministry had been gossiping and whispering.

In the Auror Department people had different opinions. Most believed the Veela gene had skipped Draco, while others began blushing whenever he wandered by their offices, or happened to meet them in the lifts. A few even tried to shamelessly flirt with him.

Harry definitely didn’t belong with the second group. He didn’t blush every time Malfoy did so much as say an icy “Potter,” in the lift, and he definitely didn’t start stuttering when replying “M-Malfoy.” It was a little pathetic, actually, but Harry couldn’t help it.

People seemed to seriously not be affected by it, but Harry knew better— Malfoy had Veela blood, he was sure of it. There was no other reason for which he could find him attractive. 

No, Malfoy was up to something, and Harry would be the one to unveil the truth.

And so, Harry’s mood was determined when Harvey sent him into Malfoy’s lab to retrieve the potions they’d need for their most recent case. 

When he got to the door of the laboratory Harry found the usual sign: “Work in progress — do NOT come in.” Harry rolled his eyes— everyone knew by now that Malfoy never took it down, not even when he wasn’t preparing potions at all.

Harry grabbed the handle of the door, praying he’d be able to refrain from blushing at the sight of Malfoy wrapped in his Potioneer scrubs and goggles. He didn’t have the time to think anything, though— as soon as Harry opened the door, Malfoy flicked his eyes up and cried, “Fuck!” before a loud bang echoed in the room. 

The last two years of training spiked in Harry’s blood and he ducked under a desk, hand tight around his wand. He strained his ears, squinting to catch something through the thick smoke in the air. 

“Malfoy?” Harry called. His head felt weirdly light, his shoulders relaxed as if… Harry looked around himself again when Malfoy’s angry shout reached him.

“Potter! Of course you’d be the blind idiot who didn’t see the bloody sign on the door!” 

Malfoy’s voice felt close. Before Harry could process why, his lips were spreading into a grin. When he looked up into Malfoy’s stormy — _beautiful_ — eyes, Harry knew he must have looked like an idiot. 

“Get up,” Malfoy drawled, waving his wand. The smoke began to dissipate. 

Harry straightened from under the desk, smoothing his hands down his uniform. The cheerful feeling was still lodged in his chest.

“Err, I’m sorry. What were you… I mean, was it poisonous?” 

Malfoy shot Harry a venomous glare. Harry could finally take a good look at him now that the smoke was gone. Malfoy was wearing his usual light green scrubs, the V neckline exposing a generous portion of his porcelain — bloody kissable — skin. The goggles were hanging around his neck, but red bruises circled Malfoy’s eyes; he must have just taken them off. His hair was messier than usual, strands brushing his forehead, sparkling like he’d just stepped out of the shower.

Harry swallowed thickly, trying to resist the impulse to grab Malfoy and snog the everloving life out of him right there.

“No, it wasn’t poisonous, you imbecile! It was Veritaserum. I mean, not _the actual_ Veritaserum. It’s a new formula I’m trying for the Ministry: it runs longer, and it’s more accurate, so your lot can give better interrogations and—” Malfoy’s eyes widened before he took a deep breath and tightened his lips.

A snort escaped Harry. “You’re telling me we’re under Veritaserum right now?”

“Yes,” Malfoy ground out, narrowing his eyes. “Although, actually, I hadn’t finished the potion, so I’m not sure about the effects. Maybe it will wear off quicker, or maybe slower, or maybe… maybe we should go to St. Mungo’s,” he concluded, straightening his shoulders. 

Harry’s eyes followed the movement, thoughts immediately drifting towards dirty places where he’d lean in and nibbled at Malfoy’s shoulder. Now Harry could almost feel it in his blood; the Veritaserum, flowing in his veins. He felt compelled to say everything that crossed his mind.

Shit.

“You’re chatty under Veritaserum, huh.” Harry chuckled, unable to restrain. “If it’s as strong as all that, I think it’s best we don’t go out right now. I’m an Auror, there are things I _can’t_ reveal.”

Malfoy’s snort startled Harry. “Tsk, _Auror_. You’re a Rookie, Potter. Rookies don’t know shit.” 

“I know shit!” Harry snapped before he could think differently. Damn, he was an Auror, he should know better than snapping at a bit of Veritaserum in his blood. Except this wasn’t _a bit_ , this was an entire cauldron’s worth of it. 

Malfoy’s lips were now curved in an amused smile. It was beautiful. 

Damn. 

“Well, anyway, I… I have things about Voldemort that I can’t reveal. What if— if someone takes advantage of the situation. I can’t, no.” 

“Fine,” Malfoy said, moving towards the counter where a melted cauldron was quietly bubbling. “Poor Harry Potter, I’m sure no one would resist, knowing you’re intoxicated by Veritaserum.” He waved his wand towards the door, locking it, and then towards the mess on the table to Vanish it. “If in an hour the effects aren’t gone, we’re going to the hospital, though.” 

“Reasonable.” Harry watched as Malfoy retrieved another cauldron from his storage, setting up to prepare a new potion. “How do we know if the effects are gone?”

Malfoy glanced up at him, then down at the cauldron again. “We could play a game. ‘I’ll tell you mine, you’ll tell me yours’.” Malfoy’s cheeks turned a bright red as his eyes widened. Briefly, his eyes found Harry’s again, and he muttered, “I don’t know why I said that. It was stupid.” 

Harry laughed. This chatty version of Malfoy was funny and it might serve Harry well in his mission to uncover Malfoy’s secrets. He crossed the distance to Malfoy’s counter, sitting on a stool in front of him.

“No, I’m in. Sounds like fun.” He flashed a smile to Malfoy, who blinked, cheeks still deliciously flushed. 

Malfoy uncorked a deep purple flask and stuttered, “I— I was kidding, I need to start the potion again and, um—”

“I’ll start,” Harry interrupted cheerfully. He propped one elbow on the counter and leaned his chin on it. “When I was eleven, I was almost Sorted into Slytherin.”

Malfoy almost dropped the flask, looking scandalised. “What! Why? How? Why didn’t you— ”

The answers to Malfoy’s questions started circling in Harry’s head — _I asked not to, I had just met you and you were nasty, I was afraid_ — but he shook his head, trying to resist the Veritaserum. “No questions, Malfoy. I’ll tell you mine, you’ll tell me yours.”

“Right. Er—” Malfoy tightened his grip on the flask, pouring ten drops into the cauldron. “When I was eight I had an imaginary friend named Harry Potter.” He blinked hard as Harry burst out laughing. Malfoy’s cheeks grew even redder. “Salazar, why the fuck did I say _that_!”

Harry reached a hand under his glasses to brush away the tears of laughter before looking at Draco. “It’s an interesting bit of information, actually. Were we good friends? What did you do with him?” 

“Shut up! No questions, remember?” Malfoy’s cheeks refused to return to their normal pallor, and as much as a delicious sight he made, Harry decided to drop it. 

Without thinking too much about it, Harry continued. “I don’t know what I’m doing with my life.”

Oh. Whatever version of Veritaserum Malfoy was brewing, it was too much. It was switching from being a tool for Harry to being something else. A way out. A free exit. 

Now that he had started, Harry couldn’t stop talking. “I’m not sure I like being an Auror, I’m tired of the expectations people have for me. Everyone seems to be moving on, marrying, having children, succeeding in their careers, and I’m just… wandering. Lost.” 

Malfoy was staring at Harry, eyes intent. “Those were a lot of facts,” he said slowly, _Accio_ -ing a red bottle. Dragon’s blood, Harry recognised. Malfoy sighed before continuing. “Okay. _Fine_. I know what you want to know,” Malfoy continued, raising an eyebrow. “I have Veela blood.” 

“I _knew_ it,” Harry whispered. He sucked in a breath, before thousands of questions formed in his mind. He needed to play his cards well. 

Malfoy smirked as he poured the Dragon blood in the cauldron.

“I—” Harry paused. This wasn’t how he had wanted to bring the topic up, but the Veritaserum ran hot under his skin and it was urging him to finally tell Malfoy. “I still have your wand. Still use it, sometimes.”

Malfoy raised his head, chopped mandrakes’ roots in his hand. “Mmmh. It makes sense,” he muttered. “It responds well to you, doesn’t it?”

Harry just nodded. Why he’d brought up war memories, he had no idea.

Malfoy clicked his tongue. “Right,” he said. With a deep sigh, Malfoy picked three pieces of roots up and tipped them in the potion. His eyes were glued to his wand when he waved it three times clockwise. “I don’t hate you.” Malfoy looked into Harry’s eyes again. “Never have.” 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. What did that mean? Malfoy had spent their entire time at school mocking, prodding, bullying Harry. It made no sense. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not, and even if I’d want to, I couldn’t. Veritaserum, remember?”

“You’re good at Occlumency.”

“No, I’m _excellent_ at Occlumency,” Malfoy snarled, slapping a hand on his desk. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “But I’m not using it now. This was a mistake. Let’s just wait in silence from now on. I need to finish the potion.”

Harry stood, sending the stool to crash to the floor. “No, now we’re doing this. What you said, that’s not… At school, you surely acted like someone who hated me, and now you barely look at me when we meet.”

“You’re a straightforward person, I appreciate that in you.” Malfoy smiled. It looked so sincere, so bright, it made Harry’s chest ache. “But not everyone... look, people don’t always act according to their feelings, do they?” 

Harry blinked. What the fuck?

“I was... jealous,” Malfoy continued. “You and your Gryffindor friends, your Gryffindor adventures, and, um...”

“You’re a git,” Harry murmured, astonished. Was it really that? Jealousy? “And now? Me and my Auror adventures?”

Malfoy shook his head. “No, now... You and your fitted uniform, you and your bright eyes, you and—” He stopped, biting down on his lips. “Damned Veritaserum, we should go to St. Mun—”

“We’re not going anywhere!” Harry said, a weirdly happy feeling settling in his chest. “You’re attracted to me? That’s what you’re saying?” 

“Er, no questions, right?” Malfoy pursed his lips and peered into the cauldron. “Can you hand me that snakeskin?” 

“Wait—” Harry grabbed the envelope with the snakeskin and threw it at Malfoy. “Okay. It’s my turn, right?” 

Malfoy glared at Harry as he delicately slipped the snakeskin from the envelope. He sighed. “Look, this is stupid, let’s just—”

“I think you’re attractive,” Harry said before he could convince himself out of it. “More than. You’re bloody gorgeous.”

The snakeskin plummeted into the cauldron with a loud blob, sending a couple of drops on Malfoy’s scrubs. Malfoy cursed, the blush on his cheeks quickly extending towards his ears and neck. With a flick of his wand, he evaporated the drops and looked up at Harry. “That’s— unexpected.”

“Seriously? You’re a Veela, Malfoy.”

Malfoy shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that, Potter. I’m only a quarter-Veela. It’s something I’ve always lived with and my father taught me how to control my… _powers_ , pretty early on. I’m a Malfoy, I can’t simply walk around with people begging me to take them. I have dignity.”

Harry cocked his head. This time he felt his own face heating up. “Dignity,” he scoffed. “Damn it. That would mean that I’m attracted to _you_.” 

“I’m afraid so,” Malfoy said, sneering. He stirred the potion anticlockwise now, four times. 

“I don’t believe you,” Harry said out of desperation. “If that’s true, then show me your real powers.”

Malfoy’s head snapped to him, eyes wide. “You’re kidding, right? Do you want to end up like Weasley begging Fleur to go with him at the Yule Ball? And yes, I was there when it happened. It was pathetic.”

“I’m an Auror. I killed Voldemort. I can resist you.” Harry wasn’t absolutely sure about that, but he didn’t want to show it to Malfoy. Malfoy was lying. 

“All right,” Malfoy drawled, then grinned, wide and predatory. It made Harry’s knees weak. Malfoy put a stasis charm on the cauldron, then circled the desk, coming barely a couple of inches in front of Harry. 

He just stood there, staring down at Harry, arms crossed on his chest. Whatever he thought he was doing wasn’t working because— 

“The things I’d do to you, Potter,” Malfoy murmured. He was so close his breath ghosted over Harry’s cheek, making him tremble. A shiver ran down Harry’s spine and he found breathing difficult all of a sudden.

His chest tightened as he felt an irresistible urge to drop on his knees and swallow Malfoy’s cock in one go. He felt mad with arousal, feverish, squirmy. He wanted to _do_ , to move, to grasp Malfoy and rut against him till he came in his pants, to kiss him, to worship him and tell him how beautiful he was. Harry tightened his hands into fists, jaw clenched against all the praises that wanted to escape him. _Fuck me, take me, marry me, you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen, I’m yours!_

_I’m yours, yours, yours!_

Harry’s mind was a mess and his body was starting to succumb to his thoughts. A growl formed from his very guts and escaped past his lips as Malfoy’s face took on a pleased expression. 

“You’re resisting more than expected, I’ll give you that,” he said, still grinning. “It’s a shame, with all the things we could do.”

“Like what? Tell me and I’ll do them,” Harry blurted out. His hands reached out to grab Malfoy’s waist— it was almost as if he wasn’t the one in control of his own body. The more Malfoy talked, the more Harry needed him, needed him to tell Harry exactly what to do, what to say, what to think.

Malfoy didn’t so much as flinch. He just smirked, and unclasped his arms, brushing one hand down Harry’s chest. “Will you? Such a good boy, aren’t you, Potter?”

Harry’s breath hitched and his cock throbbed in his pants; he could already feel pre-come dampening the fabric. “Yes, please, _please_.” 

“You’re begging. You’re actually begging. That’s hot,” Malfoy breathed. A second later, as fast as they’d come, all the thoughts about pleasing Malfoy and urging Harry to do anything he could to have him, disappeared. 

Harry stalled, blinking. “What… ?” His grip on Malfoy’s waist so tight it was impossible he wasn’t hurting him. He took a deep breath. He felt calmer, in control— the only thing that refused to disappear was Harry’s aching erection. 

“I showed you,” Malfoy said. His voice was rough, it sounded as desperate as Harry felt. “But that’s not how I’d want it to happen.”

Harry smiled, loosening his grip on Malfoy’s waist, but not removing his hands. He sneaked them under Malfoy’s scrubs, instead, tracing light paths on his ribs. Malfoy quivered under his touch, his lips parted on a soft moan. 

“How do you want it to happen, then?” Harry asked, leaning in so that his lips brushed against Malfoy’s with every word.

When Malfoy spoke, Harry’s arousal fired up so much he wondered if Malfoy was using his Veela powers again. 

“Willingly. I want to see you begging me on your knees, worshipping my cock, pliant and aware, aware that you want me and need me because I’m the only one who can give you what you need.” 

“Malfoy…” It came out half as a growl half as a mewl. Harry ached to show Malfoy how much he wanted it, wanted it for real. He tilted his head up, slotting his mouth to Malfoy’s. 

Malfoy responded with abandon, attacking Harry’s mouth, nibbling at his lips, the scrape of his teeth sending jolts of pleasure through Harry’s body. Harry slid a hand up Malfoy’s spine, reaching his neck, then sank it into Malfoy’s hair— it was even silkier than it looked like.

Malfoy growled into Harry’s mouth and after a moment Malfoy pushed Harry backwards until he hit the wall and their bodies were flushed together. He shoved a leg between Harry’s thighs, spreading them.

“So hot,” he mumbled against Harry’s neck. “So hot for me.”

Harry arched his back, moaning at the feeling of his cock rutting against Malfoy’s hard length. He already felt close. “Ah! Yes, Malfoy, _more_.” 

They set up a frantic rhythm. Malfoy started snapping his hips faster as he fastened his mouth over every centimetre of Harry’s skin that was reachable. 

“There! _Oh_ ,” Harry gasped as he convulsed violently with the force of his orgasm. As he shot hot and sticky in his pants, he felt Malfoy stilling against him, his ragged breathing resounding into Harry’s ears.

They stayed like that for a while, Malfoy’s forehead heavy on Harry’s shoulder, until he raised his head, peering heavy-lidded into Harry’s eyes.

“Please tell me we didn’t just frot against a wall, coming in our pants like randy teenagers.” 

Harry would have been offended if Malfoy’s tone hadn’t been so soft and satisfied. He snorted, gently untangling himself from Malfoy. “It’s your fault,” he declared, waving a hand to cast a discreet cleaning charm on the both of them.

Malfoy raised a brow but didn’t comment on it. “Right, so… Should I go back to my potion…?” He straightened and brushed his hands on his scrubs. 

Before Malfoy’s words could sink in, Harry’s eyes fell to the clock on the opposite wall of Malfoy’s lab. “Oh fuck, look at the time! Harvey will kill me!” Harry rushed to Malfoy’s desk, taking out the prescription for the potions they needed that week. “Look, I need—”

Malfoy reached him and pried the prescription from Harry’s hands. “I can read by myself,” he said. Then he picked his wand and sent an unlocking charm to the door of the laboratory, then restarted working on his potion. 

“I think the Veritaserum has worn off, so you’re safe to go, since you’re in such a hurry to get out,” Malfoy continued. He was staring at the inside of the cauldron, but Harry could see the crease on his forehead, the tension in his body.

Harry snorted, startling Malfoy who looked up into his face. “You’re a berk,” Harry said. And then, “Tell me to lie to you.”

“What?” Malfoy’s forehead creased even more. Harry couldn’t believe how easily he was falling for the spoiled brat already.

“I said, tell me to lie to you.” 

Malfoy’s face remained perplexed as he said, “Tell me a lie.”

“I had a horrible time with you today,” Harry said, without hesitating. The Veritaserum had worn off, but he still felt giddy and light-hearted. “What we did was appalling,” he continued. “And I don’t want to see you ever again.” 

Malfoy’s face lit up with a bright smile. “I don’t want to see you ever again, either, git.”

They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. 

Harry still didn’t know what to do with his life, but at least now, looking at Malfoy laughing, he knew right away whom to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!! I hope you enjoyed it ~ kudos and comments are highly appreciated.❤️ You can find me on my Tumblr, [@drarryruinedme7](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
